Stranded reductant present in fluid lines associated with a reductant refill system has a tendency to freeze. In order to deal with this issue, typically heated lines are used to keep the reductant warm and prevent clogging of the fluid lines. For example, U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0298788 relates to a heated hose assembly including an extruded inner liner, an intermediate layer comprising strands of a nonmetallic material, and at least one heating wire. Each of the nonmetallic material and heating wires is interwoven about the exterior of the extruded inner liner. The heated hose assembly further includes an outer coating dispersed throughout the strands of the intermediate layer, and a crimp attachment component for attaching the at least one heating wire to a power source.